


with sweet breath and tongue so mean

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Keith is leaning against the wall, his long legs crossed at the ankle. He looks up when Shiro finally exits the meeting room.“Done saving the world?” he asks.Shiro chuckles under his breath.“For today, anyway.”He curls his metal fingers underneath Keith’s chin and presses a chaste kiss against his lips. He can feel Keith’s mouth turn up in a smile as he leans back. Their fingers twine together as they walk down the hallway. Shiro doesn’t know what’s on Keith’s agenda for the rest of the day, but he should probably check in at the bridge before they head back to their quarters for the evening. He’s about to say as much when Keith drags him into an empty hallway. They’re through a door and inside a maintenance closet before Shiro manages to get a word out.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	with sweet breath and tongue so mean

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trans Sheith Week, y'all! ❤️🖤

Shiro isn’t a stranger to days spent in meetings. It’s hardly his favorite thing, but he’s _used to it_. What he isn’t used to is the _same_ meeting dragging on long enough that they miss meals. The diplomat covers the same point from an hour ago as if it’s brand new information and Shiro stifles a sigh. His eyes wander across the table towards Keith, his eyes completely glazed over. Shiro wishes he could be seated next to his boyfriend, a soft touch of fingers would make this infinitely more bearable.

When the meeting finally comes to a close, Keith is out of his seat and already inching towards the door before most of the attendants have even stood. Shiro wishes he could accompany him without insulting their guests. Instead he gets trapped shaking hands and making promises to follow up before their next meeting.

Keith is leaning against the wall, his long legs crossed at the ankle. He looks up when Shiro finally exits the meeting room.

“Done saving the world?” he asks.

Shiro chuckles under his breath.

“For today, anyway.”

He curls his metal fingers underneath Keith’s chin and presses a chaste kiss against his lips. He can feel Keith’s mouth turn up in a smile as he leans back. Their fingers twine together as they walk down the hallway. Shiro doesn’t know what’s on Keith’s agenda for the rest of the day, but he should probably check in at the bridge before they head back to their quarters for the evening. He’s about to say as much when Keith drags him into an empty hallway. They’re through a door and inside a maintenance closet before Shiro manages to get a word out.

Keith pushes him back against the door, his fingers tightening in the front of Shiro’s jacket before he yanks him down into a messy kiss. 

"What was that for?" Shiro asks as they part. 

His hands have already found their way to Keith's small waist. A part of him wants to switch their positions, shove a knee between Keith’s legs and get him panting. 

"You need to ask?" 

Keith’s own ideas aren’t too far off the mark. His flush disappears underneath the collar of his uniform. He wraps his fingers around Shiro's and slide his hand down between his legs. 

"Fuck, baby," Shiro groans. 

"That's the idea," Keith says. "Let's go."

The bridge can wait.

\--

They're barely inside their quarters when Keith starts pawing at his clothes, tugging open the buttons of Shiro's jacket. Shiro yanks it off, tossing it to the ground and shoves Keith up against the nearest wall. He bends down, mouth a breath away from Keith's and rolls his hips. A low groan slips out of Keith's mouth and Shiro can't help grinning down at him. Keith tilts his head up to close the distance between them and Shiro leans back, just out of reach. 

"You're pretty when you're desperate, baby."

"Are you gonna take advantage of it, or are you just going to be an asshole?" 

Shiro laughs before finally pressing his mouth to Keith's. 

Keith is shameless in his desperation. He kisses like he's starving for it, like he hasn't kissed Shiro in a year, like they didn't fuck in the shower that very morning. He drags his teeth over Shiro's bottom lip as he leans back to catch his breath and sighs. 

"Fucking finally." 

"Brat," Shiro whispers, but there's fondness in his voice. He tugs open the zipper on Keith's pants and yanks them down. "Turn around.”

Keith does, lifting up his jacket in the back so Shiro can get a proper view of his ass. Shiro cups his cheeks in both hands, thumbs sliding underneath the hem of his black briefs. Keith arches into the touch, his moan muffled against the wall.

It's tempting to tease but Shiro would rather hear the sounds Keith makes when he's being fucked. He hooks his thumbs underneath the elastic of Keith's underwear, sliding them down over the swell of his ass. He doesn't mean to gasp when he sees the plug, but he can't help himself. He trails his fingers down the cleft of Keith's ass, gently pressing on the base and making Keith moan as he pushes his hips back. 

"Don't you dare act like you're surprised," Keith says, "When you're the one who put it there this morning."

Shiro chuckles, leaning in to press a kiss to Keith's temple. 

"Not surprised, just enjoying how good you look."

"Are you going to just look or are you going to touch?" 

"Patience, baby." 

His metal fingers drift lower, teasing over Keith's cock. Keith pushes back again, angling for more. 

"Stay," Shiro says, not entirely a demand, but definitely a very strong suggestion. Keith whimpers as Shiro's fingers slide inside him. "Fuck, baby. You're so wet." 

"What did you expect when I've had your plug up my ass all day?"

"I didn't really expect you to keep it in," Shiro says. "But I'm glad you did." Keith's cunt clenches down around Shiro's fingers and Shiro has to bite back his own groan. He brushes Keith's hair away and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "You like making me proud, baby?"

" _Fuck_ , Shiro, you know I do," Keith pants. 

Shiro fucks him slowly and he _knows_ it's a struggle for Keith to stay still, but he does. Because it's what Shiro asked him to do. 

"How many times do you think you can come for me?" Shiro asks before sucking a kiss into the junction of Keith's neck and shoulder. He feels the shiver run down Keith's spine. 

"As many as you want," Keith says. 

Shiro eases his fingers out and drops to his knees. He helps Keith out of boots and pulls his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. He presses his metal thumb to the base of the plug, keeping it in place and spreads Keith open with his other hand, burying his face in Keith's cunt. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Keith shouts as Shiro's tongue dives into him. He can hear Keith's fingernails scratching against the wall as he struggles to keep the rest of his body still. "Please, Shiro, please," Keith begs. "Make me come." 

Shiro knows as good as his tongue feels, it isn't enough to get him off. He grabs Keith by the hips, turns him around and smiles up at him from between his legs. He presses a soft kiss to Keith's patch of pubic hair and Keith reaches out to run a hand through his hair as he catches his breath. 

"Open up for me, baby," Shiro murmurs. Keith worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he spreads his legs. "Good boy."

He slides his fingers through Keith's wetness, plays with his swollen cock and listens to Keith whine. When he can't hold off any longer, he slides two metal fingers inside Keith's cunt and drags his tongue up the length of his cock. Keith's fingers tighten his hair and his hips grind up against Shiro's open mouth. 

"That's it, baby," Shiro encourages. "Come in my mouth." 

He sucks Keith's cock between his lips and it isn't long before Keith's shouting Shiro's name, his body clenching down around Shiro's fingers as he comes. Shiro rises to his feet and Keith buries his face in his chest as he catches his breath. When he looks up he smiles and runs his thumb along Shiro's chin, wiping away the slick. 

"Good boy," Shiro whispers before leaning down to kiss him.

"Thank you, _Captain_ ," Keith whispers back as they part. 

Fire burns hot in Shiro's belly. He slides his hand between their bodies and rubs his thumb lightly over Keith's cock. Keith's eyes flutter closed, a gasp falling from his parted mouth.

"Wanna come again for me?"

Shiro rubs harder and Keith whimpers out a quiet, "Yes." 

"What was that?" Shiro presses. He's not usually a stickler for this kind of thing, but Keith started it and now it's all Shiro can think about. 

"Yes, Captain," he moans. His hands clench in Shiro's undershirt as Shiro rubs his fingers faster. "Fuck, _fuck_."

"That's it, baby," Shiro says. He threads his fingers through Keith's hair and tilts his head back. "Fuck, you look so beautiful like this. So desperate for me." 

" _Captain_." 

Keith moans out the syllables as his second orgasm rips through him. Shiro kisses him softly as he rides out the aftershocks. Once Keith has caught his breath, he smiles up at Shiro. 

"Bedroom?" Shiro asks and Keith nods. Shiro strips out of the rest of his clothing, but stops Keith when he goes to do the same. "Leave the jacket on."

Keith raises an eyebrow at him, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. 

"What, you're the only one who's allowed to have kinks?"

Keith snorts out a laugh. Shiro sits down on the edge of the bed and Keith steps between his legs. He runs his hands down Shiro's chest, stopping to rub his thumbs over Shiro's hard nipples. Shiro makes a quiet sound of approval and gives Keith's ass a gentle squeeze. He reaches for the plug, pulls it out half way before pushing back inside. Keith groans, rocking back against Shiro's hands. 

"You want me to fuck you there?" Shiro asks. Keith nods, his face flushing brighter. "Say it, baby."

"I want you to _fuck_ my _ass_ , Captain," Keith drawls out. 

And it's really unfair the way Keith manages to go from bashful to bratty from one moment to the next. If Shiro wasn't already desperate to come, he certainly would be now. It takes a lot of self control not to throw Keith down on the bed right then. But Shiro has plans and his bratty boyfriend isn't going to derail them. 

"Get on your knees," Shiro says. "I want your mouth first." 

Keith lowers himself to the floor, hands resting on Shiro's thighs. His tongue is hot and his lips are soft and Shiro lets out a low groan as he slides a hand around to the back of Keith's head.

"Yeah, that's it, baby."

Keith sucks him hard and Shiro fucks up into his mouth shamelessly. It doesn't take long for him to get off, not when he's waited so long and Keith is so _eager_ to please. Keith kisses the inside of his thighs, looks up, his face covered in Shiro's come and smiles. 

"Again?" he asks. It should be illegal for him to sound so innocent when he looks like that.

Shiro grabs a handful of Keith's hair and shoves his face back into his cunt. The second time happens quickly and takes him by surprise. 

" _Keith_ ," he shouts. 

Keith switches from sucking to licking and Shiro just keeps coming. He digs his fingers into the mattress and rocks his hips up against Keith's mouth, even as it becomes too much. When Keith finally looks up, he looks entirely too pleased with himself.

"Get up here," Shiro says. 

Keith climbs into his lap and Shiro wraps his arms around him. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Shiro's neck, pressing soft kisses there. 

"Do you have enough energy left to fuck me or did I wear you out?" 

"Shut up," Shiro says before kissing the smirk off his mouth. He reaches down to play with Keith's cock as they kiss, has him moaning by the time they part. "You gonna be good for me?" Shiro asks, his fingers still teasing. Keith nods and Shiro pulls his hand away. He sucks his fingers into his mouth and Keith whimpers. "Lay down on your stomach while I get ready."

Keith climbs off his lap and stretches out on their bed. Shiro takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his perfect round ass peaking out from beneath his jacket, the plug still nestled between his cheeks. He runs his fingers up the inside of Keith's thigh and listens to the soft sigh that slips out of his mouth. Shiro stands and opens up the bottom drawer of their nightstand. He pulls out the lube and his favorite dildo, the one that he can wear without a harness. He's still wet enough that it slides inside his cunt easily.

He pushes Keith's thighs open and kneels between them, popping open the cap on the lube and slicking his cock. Keith lifts his head and looks back over his shoulder to watch. 

"Ready for me, baby?" Shiro asks as he gently eases the plug out of Keith's ass. 

"Fuck yes."

Shiro curls his hands around Keith's hips and pulls him up onto his knees. He pushes Keith's jacket up and settles his metal hand at the small of his back. 

"Spread yourself open for me," he instructs.

They both know the request is purely self indulgent on Shiro's part. The sight of Keith opening himself up -- both desperate and vulnerable -- is a favorite of Shiro’s. Keith reaches back and spreads his cheeks. Shiro guides the head of his cock to Keith's hole, teases over his entrance before pushing inside. 

" _Shiro,_ " Keith groans, "Fuck." 

"That's it, baby," Shiro soothes. He slides his hand up and down Keith's spine before he starts to move. He fucks Keith slow and deep, loving the sounds he makes every time Shiro slides back inside of him. 

"Harder," Keith begs. "Please, Captain." 

Shiro could never deny him anything.

Both hands curl around Keith's hips, pulling him back as he thrusts forward, driving his cock into Keith deeper and deeper. The sounds Keith makes are music to Shiro's ears. He watches Keith reach out, hands twisting in the comforter as he groans.

"Fuck me, fuck me," he chants. "Ah -- Shiro, fuck, you feel so good." 

Shiro's cunt clenches around the dildo and he pulls a hand away to rub his fingers over his dick. His hips falter as he comes and he pauses to catch his breath. He grabs a handful of Keith's jacket and hauls him up onto his knees. He kisses Keith's neck, drags his teeth over his earlobe and buries his face in Keith's hair, breathing him in. 

"You alright there, big guy?" Keith asks, still panting hard himself. 

"Yeah," Shiro whispers. "Touch yourself for me."

Keith leans back against his chest, sighs out a moan and Shiro can feel the slight movement when Keith slips a hand between his legs. He winds an arm around Keith's waist and rocks his hips into him. 

"Oh, fuck," Keith moans. 

"You like having me in your ass while you jerk off?"

"Fuck _yes_." 

He's fucking himself down on Shiro's cock, meeting each of Shiro's thrusts and begging for more. 

"Come on, baby. Come on my cock," Shiro whispers in his ear. "Captain's orders." 

Keith reaches back with his free hand and his fingers dig into Shiro's ass as he comes. Shiro can't wait to look at the scratches in the morning. He buries his face in Keith's neck, presses soft kisses there until Keith relaxes back against him. He slides a hand underneath the front of Keith's jacket and rubs a gentle hand across his stomach. 

"Feel good?" he asks.

Keith laughs weakly. He drags the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead and turns to kiss Shiro. 

"Yeah," he says. "I think I need a nap." 

"Mmm," Shiro agrees. "That sounds like a good idea." 

He eases out of Keith and leaves the dildo in the bathroom to wash later. Shiro returns with a washcloth and cleans the both of them up. Keith pulls him down on top of him, winding his arms around Shiro's neck as he kisses him, soft and slow. 

"Undress me, Captain," he says with a smug, satisfied smile. Shiro makes quick work of the buttons on Keith's jacket and soon it's on the floor forgotten. They snuggle up next to each other under the covers. 

"You like calling me that, huh?" Shiro asks. 

Keith snorts. "About as much as you like hearing it."


End file.
